


Hellbent

by MyNameisChristmas



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU: Supernatural, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameisChristmas/pseuds/MyNameisChristmas





	1. Prologue

I-...I should've known better, we wouldn't be in this mess.  
All it took was a junk motorcycle on the side of the road, I don't know how I didn't notice when I got it up and running there'd been a huge leak in the brake fluid reservoir, ..It's been fixed, but it was too late for the old girl, and when I came to that intersection and the brakes shut off? I thought it was for me too.  
...H-he just told me, .....Everything.  
But specifically why I didn't stop breathing that night.  
"Dave," he says, "I had to do it for you, I couldn't leave you like that, you would've died."  
It was my own goddamned fault Dirk.  
Sure I was 13, But a life for a life isn't exactly a victory.  
It was the night of the crash, I was in the hospital barely breathing and the bill just for bringing me there'd more than empty our lousy bank account, he went for a walk to gather his thoughts and looked over the scene of the crash again, If I hadn't told him I was riding a bike he wouldn't've been able to figure out just what it was the semi hit, (It was me, of course, the stupid little fuck, I don't know how I even made it off the scene.)  
But as he came to the intersection there were a couple, strange figures he said, a man who looked about 24, couple years older than him, and a girl that didn't look much older than me I guess.  
He decided to duck aside and wait for them to leave, and after they talked for a bit they kissed, and the girl went off on her way;  
But the man didn't sway from his spot and slowly turned to look at him. Dirk said his voice was low, and almost breathless but he could hear it like he was standing right next to him,  
"I can see you." he says, "You...seek a miracle."  
I like to think I would've high-tailed it out of there but Dirk stalled enough to hear what he had to say next and after that he was hook, line and sinker.  
"I can save your brother, ...easily, What I ask in return is hardly a formality.." as he took a few steps closer he could see the guy's dark glasses were practically shattered, and he had almost shoulder-length thin, straight, black hair; it sure didn't seem to match up with the business look he was wearing, something huge was off but, I was dying.  
Dirk made a deal, when, ...he didn't know what it meant, what the price was, he didn't know what he was doing, this is all on me.  
Then he tells me, that MONTHS after he took me home from the hospital, -miraculously healed but too happy to be alive, and have somehow managed to take care of the bills when Dirk's job barely payed the rent- He started to worry what it was he'd agreed to, what he'd be losing after those ten years, minus a few months give or take, and he started going out late nights at the bar a lot.  
I should've noticed that too.  
And that, he met a guy there, same age as him, who started talking to him and asked him what was wrong,  
That's when he found out he made a deal, with a DEMON.  
I shit you not, I should be 5 years dead right now but no, Dirk's gonna have his soul sucked out in 5 more instead.  
The guy at the bar, ...Jake, I think,  
He's a hunter, for, ghosts, monsters and demons; he kills these things, it's not impossible, 'sides Jake sounds like a fruit anyway.  
Jake decides to tell him all about demons, all kinds of monsters, angry spirits, supernatural shit.  
And Dirk keeps a book of it, but does he tell me?  
No, he waits 4 and a half years til I find the book in his desk.  
And now he thinks he can stop me from fixing this by giving me a slap on the wrist and hiding the book again after what he's told me?  
I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch demon if it kills me, and if it does? I'll just be restoring the natural balance of things.


	2. An Ally?

The wind was whipping through the open windows of the vehicle as Dave sped down the street away from home, every chance he got he stole a glance toward the small but thick bound book resting on the seat next to him, Dirk's book of the supernatural sat there shivering from the slight rattle of the car and the pit in his stomach grew steadily more unbearable.  
He'd stolen the book and left in the night, determined to find the demon who owned his brother's soul, but since he hit the twentieth mile from home he realized more and more he had no idea where to start, where to go, or what he'd do if he had a lead.  
His hands were slippery on the steering wheel from the sweat, and his head was pounding just from the nerves, as he crossed the state line from Texas to Louisiana he knew he wouldn't dare go back.  
He was old enough to leave home for sure, five years since the incident he was aged eighteen, but he and his brother couldn't support themselves individually so they'd gone from a child and a guardian to roommates, as Dave got his own job and they moved just a bit from paycheck to paycheck.  
A bar came into view on the side of the dark road and he fought with himself to keep driving, but fading, shaking and trying to keep the wheel straight down the center of the road in this state he pulled off into the parking lot and turned off the car, leaning on the wheel weakly and swearing under his breath as he debated going inside.  
There was a girl sitting inside at the bar with an empty drink in her hand, although she was underage she kept everyone none the wiser somehow, her quest was beginning to seem meaningless as she had no information on the aim of her hunt, and she didn't dare try to find someone who could tell her on her own, she wasn't in the circles, she didn't know who she could talk to.  
She turned at the ring of the bell on the door as he stumbled inside, but didn't see the blonde young man with dark sunglasses hiding his face trying to regain his composure and hoping not to be kicked out for his age when he had nowhere to go.  
She turned back again to the bar but the bartender was busy, not that she really needed another drink anyways, she hated the stuff, but every once in a while she was driven to it none the less.  
Dave drug himself through the middle of the room, mostly cut off from the world around him now, he was fatigued, guilty and hopeless, and took no note of the strange glances and a few questioning greetings as he sat on a barstool in the darkest corner and hoped not be noticed again as he unhooked the binding on Dirk's book and read through it for a short while,  
"..What's your problem kid?"  
As he glanced up from the pages he was keeping close and out of view of others the girl looked at him with a difficult to read expression behind her dark red glasses, "You sound troubled." she added smirking lightly.  
He was a bit confused at first but as he closed the book and his gaze fell to the floor tiredly he saw a red and white cane leaning against the bar at her feet, just as she bumped it lightly with her shoe to draw attention,  
"I don't really need it." She continued musing, "But what's blindness without a cane?"  
Dave decided it'd be best to distract himself from the problem at hand, and as she was sitting alone and looked just a bit young to be there he figured she was a place to start.  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said a bit shakily, "..So were you...born that way?"  
The smirk promptly dropped from her face into a slightly bored frown, but underneath that her heart began to race.  
Something told her to tell him the truth, but this kid, of all the people she could turn to, he would know something?  
"I-....Y-..you don't really want to ask how." she said adopting her mischievous demeanor again, "...No."  
"Why not?" a spark of genuine curiosity flickered in his eyes, his immaturity made itself present and successfully distracted him from his own problem, he had to know now.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she sighed, yet still retaining an air of smugness, "I usually tell people a variety of reasons."  
Dave sat up on his barstool a bit, noticing something a bit odd about her face just around the edges of her glasses, where it came very close to her eyes it looked, burned.  
"Can I guess?" he asked looking closer, wondering if she'd even notice if he leaned in,  
"I guess." she said smirking again,  
When he leaned over on his stool to get a good long look she snickered to herself a bit, "Personal space, cool kid."  
He flinched and backed up before rolling his eyes heavily, "How can you tell?"  
She frowned, "Don't make fun of the blind girl, David."  
"D-..David?" he said blinking confusedly,  
"Yes." she said smiling again, "Isn't that your name?"  
"I-...go by Dave-" he choked out, wondering if an intuition like this was always something of an indication of demons or monsters, "How did you know my name?" he tossed in standoffishly.  
"Didn't you say?" she sneered, turning more toward him, "I have a very special talent for......reading the atmosphere, we'll call it. It's how I get off so easily being blind."  
She paused for a moment, "Why don't you have a look at this..?"  
As she removed her glasses slowly a very sick feeling washed over him at the sight of her feebily healing eye sockets, eyes completely burnt out.  
It was a disturbing sight to say the least, and he fought not to make a sound or say anything about it that could offend her, but he didn't know if he could trust her, and having done something to deserve such an appearance could easily be a red flag, she could be a monster.  
"You really wanna know what did this to me?" she hissed under her breath suddenly, "A vision. ...Of an angel."  
"An angel?" he blurted out suddenly and curiously,  
He'd only heard of demons, but angels and demons tended to go hand in hand didn't they?  
"That's my best guess anyway." she said leaning on the bar and sliding her glasses back up on her nose over her eyes,   
"I saw a sight too holy for my eyes. ...I didn't ask for it." she growled faintly, "It's all that damn angel's fault."  
Dave sat back on his stool in a vague shock for a moment,  
Angels and demons were screwing people over? Who was on our side?  
"You believe in angels and demons then?" he tried to slip the mention of demons in unnoticed, if she denied the existence of demons he could just call her the crazy one.  
"Well," she said shrugging and turning her head toward him again, though she obviously couldn't see the poker face he was trying to maintain, "Two sides of the same coin right?"  
He smiled lightly, a bit relieved, "What do you know about demons?"  
"Only what anyone else knows, no special training here." she chuckled defeatedly, "Why? Are you a hunter?" not her eyes or course, but her general body language lit up with interest, "You hunt demons? Do you hunt angels...?"  
Dave stuttered a bit in surprise, "I-..W-....well-I'm not a hunter. ...Yet-but I...have this book..-"  
"Can you read some for me?" she replied almost excitedly,  
He stared at her blankly for a moment after taking a glance around the vaguely crowded bar, ".....Here..?"  
She looked around as if she could see the other patrons as well, then a smirk spread across her face yet again as she finally placed the glass in her hand on the bar, "Oh you want to...'go somewhere a little more quiet' do you? You don't mess around." she sneered, "You got some interesting taste kid."  
He clenched both his teeth and fists a bit in aggravation, this was a serious matter and she didn't seem to have a care in the world for someone seeking revenge, "Yeah. That's why I came over here. Because I'm into blind chicks with an affinity for the supernatural."  
"I can sense your tension Dave, don't have a cow.." she said standing up and picking up her cane, "Let's go back to my place for this then."  
He stared at her again, "I wasn't being serious--"  
"To talk about the book you dumbass!!" she hissed, "....Just try to keep up blondie."  
Just after he stood up and took the book under his arm and she started on her way out he did a double take as her last words set in,  
"H-...how did you-..??"  
She just laughed and leaned against the front door, pushing it open somewhat, and adding with the same smug look, "My name's Terezi, by the way. ...A little shocked you never asked."


End file.
